


Fezzes Are Not Cool

by Queen_Saru



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River needs to end this, before the Doctor gets more bad fashion advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fezzes Are Not Cool

  
"River!" Amy yelped, getting between the gun happy woman and the Doctor's newest stray.

"It's worse than the fez," River said calmly, not lowering her gun despite the fact that Amy was now standing between her and the almost painfully adorable Japanese man that the Doctor had picked up on their last save of earth.

"It really is," Rory found himself saying, even as he tried to nudge Amy out from in front of a _loaded_ gun. It wasn't that he didn't trust River, but he'd really rather not have his pregnant wife on the business end of a gun that could _laser_ through the metal of a space ship's home box.

"It's not that bad," Massu said, the pout in his voice almost audible, even if River couldn't see him past Amy and Rory. "It's got a cool pattern," he added, feeling the need to defend the hat that he was wearing, and not just because the woman had threatened to shoot it off if he refused to take it off.

"It's horrible," River said through gritted teeth, her calm slowly evaporating the longer this went on, because she knew that the Doctor would be back soon, and the last thing she needed was him seeing the boy's atrocious hat and deciding he needed one too. "And if the Doctor sees it, he'll want one, and it's _worse than the fez_ ," she stressed.

"What's worse than the fez?"

River cursed softly at the sound of the Doctor's voice behind her. She could lie, but she knew that he'd know she was lying, just the same as when she knew he was lying. "His hat," she finally said, turning around and reluctantly holstering her gun. There was no point in keeping it pointed at something she couldn't even see.

The Doctor practically perked up at her words and hurried further into the TARDIS to have a look at Massu's hat.

When he grinned widely and plucked it off the boy's head to set on his own, River just sighed, mentally promising herself that she would destroy it when everyone went to bed.

Though she had a feeling that having Massu aboard was about to make the Doctor's fashion sense worse than it had already been, and she wasn't quite sure she was ready for that.

She didn't think the _universe_ was ready for that. It was worse than Amy and Romans.


End file.
